School life isn't easy
by Sins of Blood
Summary: When Sasuke and Naruto wake up in a different world and they have to go to a school there. Their parents are alive and well and they are confused. When they go to the school they find everyone of their friends and Senseis but no one remembers them and they forget each other. Rated m for language and sense of explicit scenes. SasuNaru


**Hey guys I hope that people who have been reading my other KakaSasu fan fiction have enjoyed it. Kakashi is alive in this one don't worry but there is Kakashi x Anko in this one. Oh and Sasuke feelings for the last one are in this as well, it kinda carries on.**

**Sasuke: Just bloody get on with the story.**

**Me: Don't kill me I will right now.**

**Naruto: *wakes up* What's going on?**

**Me:Writing another fanfiction**

**Naruto: am I in it?**

**Sasuke: no duh idiot.**

**Naruto: Teme**

**Me: guys shut up.**

**Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters unless I make one up and this is a non profit fan fiction**

**Chapter 1: Waking up and forgetting each other**

Open his eyes, Naruto looked around, he remembered the night that he had last night with Sasuke. Sasuke last night had turned fifteen and him and Sakura gave him a surprise party, Kakashi got coke cola but someone must of spiked the drink because he had the worst hang over anyone could have. He sat up rubbing the back of his head and looked around again before falling out of bed when someone yelled at him to get out of bed.

"Ow, I'm up!" He yelled back. "Stop yelling!"

He stood up and looked at the time not notcing this wasn't his room. His eyes widened when it was seven thirty and ran down stairs blinking when he saw a red haired women stood at the bottom of the stairs and man with blonde spiky hair like his. This was getting confusing for him. The man looked like the fourth Hokage and he was meant to be dead but who was this strange women stood in front of him and this house wasn't his, where was he?

"I'm having one of those weird dreams again, I'm going to kill Sasuke." Naruto mumbled when the red haired women hit him hard over the head with a ladle. "Ow what was that for?"

"Your going to be late for your first day of school go and get dressed now!" She shouted and Naruto rushed up the stairs, scared of the the red haired women.

"I don't even know you people!" Naruto yelled, going to his room and shutting the door. "Maybe it isn't a dream if that hurt, where am I?"

He ran over to the window looking out across the landscape. It wasn't Konoha or the Konoha he knew, there were these things that move around with four wheels, people were walking around but people were also in the strange contraption that moved, controlling it. He saw Sasuke walking up to his house, he needed to get dressed quickly, he pulled out the uniform that seemed to be right and pulled it on, he looked at the blazer and shoved it in his bag. He ran down stairs grabbing some food and going to the door.

"Quick quesion, who are you both?" Naruto asked and they both blinked.

"We're you mother and Father Naruto, have you lost your mind or something?" The blond haired man said, blinking still.

"Nope, just forgot sorry." Naruto grinned opening the door and quickly walking out, shutting the door. "Sasuke, I'm confused, where are we?"

"I don't know but my family are alive." Sasuke said. "But we should go to school, it looks like we're the newbies around here and we've just moved here because Sakura hadn't come and annoyed me yet, she walked straight passed me."

"Right, so it's like starting over again, we'll learn on the way." Naruto grinned. "More classes to skip, I wonder what we learn."

"Lessons Dobe, things." Sasuke said, putting his hands in his pockets. "But let's go."

Naruto nodded, as they started to walk down the street, they could here the whispers from around them and Sasuke looked at the ground. The streets were dirty and unclean, rubbish blew around but it felt normal. People quickly rushed passed them, like they were scared of something but then a small dog came bouncing up to them and a young man came rushing after.

"Akamaru, I'm sure they don't want you annoying them, come on we need to go to school." The man said, Naruto looked at the man, he had red triangles on his cheeks and his hair was short and brown.

"Kiba." Naruto grinned. "It's really you, I didn't know you were here too."

"How did you know my name?" Kiba's eyes widening, he was compleatly clueless and didn't look like he knew them. "Who are you?"

"It's me, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto blinked. "We were friends."

"I've never met you, but you must be the new people that have move here." Kiba smiled. "I'm guessing your going to the school I'm going to, we can walk together, everyone is just a bit weird that you guys have moved here, no one moves here, everyone leaves before they graduate."

"Why?" Sasuke asked but Kiba didn't say anything and ignored Sasuke quesion.

"I'll be your tour guide oh and the girls hate every single boy in that school they keep saying there is no one hot to fit enough to go out with them so don't get your hopes up." Kiba grinned. "They might not like you."

"I mean who wouldn't like me, I have whiskers, I'm unique." Naruto grinned. "They'll love me."

"They didn't before." Sasuke smirked. "They all loved me remember."

"Shut up Teme." Naruto snapped, punching him in the arm and Sasuke chuckled, pushing him back.

"You Dobe." He said, without noticing they were approaching a school fate to a grand school, it didn't even look like a school, it looked like a castle or a manor. The gates were large and school children ran and talked everywhere. There must of been three thousand kids in the school. There was a big pair of doors saying entrance and Kiba led them over to there.

"In there you will find the reception." Kiba said. "They will tell your classes as you came in half way through the year."

Sasuke and Naruto both nodded, walking in. Inside was even grander than the outside. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling that was gold. The carpet was old a vintage and made the ground look special. The ceiling had spirals and art that carried on down the walls of the students that had gone to this school. The reception desk was different, it wasn't like a normal on it was like what you would see in a post office. The slowly walked over to the reception.

"Yes, what do you want the bell hasn't rung yet?" The women at the desk said, grumpily not looking up. She looked young and beautiful, she had black short hair and had a pig in the reception with her but when Naruto saw her his eyes widened. "I said, what do you want?!"

"We're new here, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke said. "We were hoping for our time table before the bell rings."

"Oh yeah, your the new head teacher and the teachers kids aren't you." She smiled slightly, looking through her folders for their time tables for their lessons. She passed them through the small hole underneath the glass and nodded. "Your tutor is different and so are you classes, Uzumaki your in class 10JM and Uchiha your in 10DL."

She passed through two other pieces of appear and they picked them up telling them their classes, she was right they were different and they would be separate just because Sasuke was that much smarter than Naruto. Of course the subject wasn't anything they expected, it was very different from Konoha.

Sasuke first class after his tutor was maths with Iruka which he thought was annoy because already even though what Kiba said the girls were fawning over him and annoying him.

"Isn't he the cutest?" The pink haired girl said. "I'll make him my boyfriend before you pig!"

"Oh no you won't forehead." The blonde one said, they were both very beautiful, one had pink hair and emerald eyes, she wore the traditional girls school uniform which consisted of a white blouse, a blazer like his but female, a checkered skirt which Sasuke knew was too short for what it was, everytime she bent down all you could she was her underwear, knee high white socks and black dolly shoes. Sasuke noticed she had small boobs and a peite waist which looked quite good on her but the one thing that put him off was her big forehead. The other girl she had long blonde hair up in a pony tail, with her fringe covering her eye, she blue eyes which reminded him of Naruto, her school uniform was the same a Sakura but the skirt was shorter than the pink haired girl. She had bigger boobs than the other girl but was peite but this girl looked like a slut to Sasuke and he didn't like girls like that.

"Hey, your one of the newbies right, I'm Haruno Sakura." The pink haired smiled sweetly, Sasuke noticed the amount of make up she wore and the same with the blonde haired girl, they both looked fake. "How you liking the school so far?"

"Annoying because of you two." Sasuke grumbled. "Can you go away Barbie dolls?"

All the boys in the class stared at Sasuke with wide eyes because no boy has got there attention and no one has ever said that to them before. The girls gasped in shock but now Sasuke made it even worst for him, making them have a bigger crush on him. He sighed wanting this class to finish quickly.

Naruto on the other hand was having a splendid time. He had drama with Kakashi who he remembered died last time he was in Konoha but he was alive again, he knew when he told Sasuke this he would be over joyed. Naruto had made loads of friends, like Shikamaru and Choji, Kiba already and Shino who people nicknamed the bug man. Naruto grin was amzing, he noticed the black haired girl sat at the back, poking her fingers together, looking at the ground. Naruto blinked.

"Who is that girl?" Naruto blinked, looking at his new friends.

"Oh her, that's Hyuuga Hinata, she part of the hyuuga famous business, she's meant to take over her father but she's too shy so he sent her here." Kiba explained to Naruto and he nodded, now he remembered, being here he was slowly losing his memories of when he was in Konoha. "I just think she can't talk."

"Oh, well let's go find out, hey she might be able to." Naruto grinned, bouncing over to a Hinata. "Hey, I'm Naruto, nice to meet you."

Hinata looked at him stuttering out a hey before fainting. Naruto blinked but everyone said that was normal and to leave her. He did as they said and carried on with the lesson.

The next lesson wasn't any better for Sasuke. He had english and his brother was teaching it. In this class no one wanted to talk to him again but those two girls that annoyed the living day lights out of him. He wanted to learn something not have their boobs in his face. He stood up, walking out the class, he was now pissed off at them and was going to hit them so he walked out, punching the wall instead. He knuckles started to bleed and he didn't care, he like the pain and the blood that came with it. He then saw a silver haired man coming out the staff room with a women. Sasuke blinked., he recognised them but he couldn't rememeber where from.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke said and he looked around, blinking while Sasuke's eyes widened.

"It's sir to you young man, please get it right." Kakashi said, sternly not showing any signs of recognition. "Now get back to your class."

"Yes sir, will do once I got this checked out." Sasuke said, pointing to his knuckles. "So, I'll go see the school nurse."

"Okay, but straight back to class." Kakashi said, blinking, wondering how that happened and what he was doing out of class anyway.

Sasuke walked the halls of the school, slowly he was losing his memories and soon he was forgetting about his goofy smiling friend, he couldn't even remember his name, there was something wrong. It's like someone was taking his memories and making him lonely, he started to like those two girls and this annoyed him even more. He used to hate them five minutes ago what was going on, something was definatly up, he just wanted to go back and hang out with those girls. Was he turning into a pimp or something? He soon got to the nurses office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A women said. Sasuke walked in looking at the women. She was young, she had blonde hair and a green diamond on her forehead, she had really big breast which Sasuke noticed really quickly, she wore the schools typical nurses uniform. She looked at him blinking. "Yes, what do you want?" He voice was monotone like she wasn't amused her spare time was interrupted.

"I need my hand, wrapped up, it's sort of bleeding from punching a wall." Sasuke said and she gestured for him to go over. He slowly walked over, showing her his hand. She bit he lip, gently dabbing it with an antiseptic wipe to see the cuts. They were small but let out a lot of blood.

"Plasters will cover that." She said. "So kid, haven't see you round here before, you new if you are you must know you can just call me Tsunde." She smiled gently at him as she got a plaster out but Sasuke knew that smile was faked.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." He said and she nodded, covering them up with the plasters. Once she was done Tsunde told him to leave and go back to class. When he did he got in trouble for walking out like that but Itachi saw the plasters and just told him to take his seat. He did and again the two girls were talking to him and he talked back, something told him at the back of his mind was to take one home with him to do stuff but he pushed away. He didn't want to turn into a WMW.

When the bell rang, he left with the two girls, he didn't mind them so much now especially now he knew and remembered both of their names. He thought how sexy they both looked, better than the other girls, he loved their short skirts and being able to see their pants every time they bent down. He slowly forgot compleatly of his old best friend and had no memories of him at all, it was like they had only moved here with out the Uzumaki's. But something told him his behaviour was wrong. Something told him that this wasn't him. He carried on hanging out With Sakura and Ino, durning break they stayed on the field.

Naruto was in the commen room, talking to Kiba and Shikamaru about the girls and the new guy. They were all jealous of him, memories has been replaced and they all thought Naruto had always been at this school. He forgot all about the Uchiha and just thought he was newbie and womanising man whore so far and he hated his guts.

"I can't believe that guy, just because he's smart and good looking." Shikamaru complained. "It's a drag, I'm smarter than him and better looking."

"Yeah but Shikamaru you're a drag sometimes." Naruto grinned and then got hit over the head by him. "Ow, that hurt!"

"Good." Shikamaru chuckled. Choji was watching them, eating a large bag of chips that he didn't share, he loved his food. They heard girls giggling going past the room and the quickly went to the door, looking out and seeing Sakura and Ino and a crowd of girls follow a guy with black hair.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted and the boys all rushed back in but Naruto who stayed there as all the girls looked at him.

"What did you call Sasuke?! Sakura and Ino yelled, going over and hitting him on the head. "He is a good and is better looking than you."

"Ow, what does he have that I don't, I have whiskers." Naruto whined, when they hit him again and Sasuke smirked watching the scene.

"Girls don't waste your time on useless scum like him, come on, we're romping these halls remember." Sasuke said, looking at Naruto all smug like.

"Okay~" Sakura and Ino said, dreamy like and rushed over to him. They all walked off the girls all trying to get close to Sasuke, so it was like a knot of girls with Sasuke in the middle.

"Stupid idiot." Naruto mumbled, storming back in. "What right does he have calling me useless scum he's a useless scum, I hate him already."

"Just don't listen to him Naruto, your not compleatly useless your just special." Kiba said but earned a punch from Naruto. "Hey I was just trying to help."

"I'm going home now." Naruto mumbled, picking up his bag, storming out the room. He stormed down the corridors, looking at the ground trying to ignore the whispers from others like 'Look it's the weirdo with the whiskers' and 'Isn't that the stupid kid that doesn't know anything.' He felt the tears threatening to fall but he held them back, he got out his Mobile, calling his father who was head teacher. When Minato answered Naruto just said in pain voice that he was going home and then hung up before Minato could argue with him, storming out the school and on to the street.

When he got home his mother was frustrated with him for walking out again but he just hugged his mother, tears flowing down his cheeks. Kurshina blinked, looking at Naruto before hugging him back, she knew something was up now and that he didn't walk out for no reason.

"I hate that school, I want to move to a different school, they all hate me and this stupid Teme called me a useless scum." Naruto sobbed, he was normally stronger than this, he hasn't cried like this for years, well Kurshina had never seen him cry like this. "They all think in stupid and weird, I hate everyone, I just want to disappear in that school."

"Hey, tomorrow will be different I will talk to you father about this, see if he can sort it, don't worry." Kurshina said softly, rubbing his back. "Go and put your stuff away."

Naruto nodded going and doing just that.

After the school finished, Sasuke went home alone but for some reason he was excited like he remembered something in his room. Girls tried to go home with him but he just said no and they left him alone.

When he got home, he greeted his mother and father and went straight to his room, shutting and locking his room, he opened a window and then got a packet of cigarettes out and lighter, sitting on the window seal. He took one out of the packet and popped the end to his mouth. He lit it, taking a puff and felt himself relaxing, his parents didn't know bout his habit and so he had to do this, Itachi was the one that got him in to smoking because he used to smoke but stopped when he became an adult. Sasuke still did it because everything used to stress him out and he found smoking relaxing.

"Sasuke, Darling, dinners ready." Mikoto called, she knew he didn't like people to come in his room when he got home but didn't know why exactly she just thought it was teenager thing. She heard a noise coming from the room and knew that he was going to come out soon so she went back to the kitchen.

Sasuke quickly got up chucking his cigarette into a puddle on the floor and sprayed himself with lynx to cover the smell and then went out to the dining table. On the table was four bowls filled with Tomato pasta bake, Sasuke mouth watered as he sat down in his seat. He waited till everyone was seated and Fugaku said it was alright to eat. Sasuke ate it gracefully but quickly as he love the taste of tomatoes and loved his mother's cooking.

"So how was school Sasuke?" Fugaku asked. "Meet anyone that you like?"

"No, they're all annoying, especially this it it that called me Teme I'm mean no one calls me that." Sasuke grumbled, still eating his dinner. He soon finished. "May I be excused from the table?"

"Yeah, put your bowl in the dishwasher." Fugaku grumbled. He hated his son always asking to get down but he knew he was teen and just get stroppy if he didn't say yes.

Sasuke nodded, getting down and went to the kitchen, he put his dish in the dishwasher and then went outside and went to the park that was near by and sat on a swing. As he didn't finish his last one, he got another cigarette out and lit it, taking a puff. He could hear sniffles coming from behind the slide, Sasuke kept the cigarette in his mouth, going over to see who it was. He could see blonde pointy, messy hair and went round seeing it was that annoying kid from school. Sasuke rolled his eyes slightly, seizing what a big baby he was. He knew he was upset but he didn't care, he was about to go when the annoying boy grabbed him.

**Ending it there because it would go on forever.**


End file.
